


Unlease the Heart

by AuryDaffodil



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Crushes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuryDaffodil/pseuds/AuryDaffodil
Summary: Multi-Genderbend story. She always wanted to tell him. But she could never find the words. So she thought writing a letter would do justice. But she chickened out, and somehow found herself spiraling into the tale of an Egyptian queen. Now Yugi takes on many adventures, aided by the spirit of her Millennium Puzzle and the mysterious that surround it. A retelling of the OG series.





	Unlease the Heart

She was up before sunlight could spill through her curtains.

Yugi gave a cry as she nearly tripped over her own feet, almost tangling herself in the rug "Ow…" Whimpering to herself, she shrugged the rug off her feet and inspected her legs for rug burn. She sighed with relief. "Good. It would have been really embarrassing to be itching all day. Especially today," She blushed and giggled to herself, carefully standing up and picking up the clothes she laid out the night before. "And it's a good thing I'll have a chance to be early, too. That gives me enough time to-" Her words caught in her throat as she spotted the time on her radio clock, and she gave a yelp. "No time! There's no time! I'm going to be late!"

In distress, the sixteen-year-old scrambled to the bathroom, black, gold, and magenta hair flying about in a fury as she slammed the door behind her and popped out the bathroom a few minutes later, hopping down the stairs as she tried to slide one sock over her foot, her school bag thumping along her back.

"Ah, Yugi. Finally awake, I see?" Her grandfather peered from behind the door that led to the shop connected to their home, smiling as his granddaughter bounded around the place like an eccentric rabbit. "I haven't seen you had this much energy in a while."

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out as she looked over to Solomon Muto. Really, Yugi loved her grandfather, adored him even. He was one of the very last relatives she had and he had looked after her since her parents worked and traveled all the time. All by himself did he bought her up around his card shop and with stories of his travels as a treasure hunter. And Yugi loved all of that. But it didn't look like cards or stories –as far as she knew- were going to help her today. "My clock didn't wake me up at seven earlier! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Now, now, dear. You looked so tuckered out from staying up all night, so I decided to let you sleep in a little more." Solomon quirked a silver brow at her. "By the way, why were you up so late?"

Her cheeks flushed. "N-No reason, grandpa," She lied with a nervous smile. "Just had a lot of homework to finish, is all. Don't worry, I have it all done. I just need to get to school-" She gasped, realizing how much time she already wasted. "Right now!" Not wasting another second, Yugi sprinted another way and grabbed her lunch, jogging right through the card shop as if her skirt were on fire. "Leaving!"

"Yugi, why are you in such a-!"

The high schooler returned a split second and kissed the old man's cheek, smiling sweetly. "Sorry, but I got to go right now, grandpa! I'll see you after school!" Spinning on her heel, Yugi ran out the store once more, Solomon chuckling after her.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?"

* * *

_'I don't see him here yet…'_ Groaning to herself, Yugi shook her head a few times, pressing her back to the wall. She had a few minutes to spare before class started, giving her the perfect chance to either do what she needed to do or chicken out like the last time. The latter was seeming to win. _'N-No!'_ Yugi suddenly shook her head defiantly and pushed herself up, taking a deep breath as she looked back at the towering structure of Domino High. _'I can't keep running like this! If I don't do it, then I'll just be constantly wondering if I had a chance or not… Which I probably don't…'_ She almost slouched back to the wall, her small frame hiding perfectly in the shadows.

Yugi wasn't some sort of outcast, but that didn't mean she stuck out like a sore thumb either, despite her hair job. She was the quiet one out of her small circle of friends, the one who only spoke unless she was spoken to. She was small and could be picked up as if she were a doll –even most of the girls had accomplished that. Along with how shy and clumsy she could be, her thoughts in succeeding what she wanted to do were slowly dwindling down. She was almost tempted pull out the letter she had been working on all night and shred it into pieces then and there. Almost.

"I won't know until I try. I won't know until I try," she repeated to herself like a mantra, drawing near the school with baby steps. "The worse he can do is say no. The worst he can do is say no-"

"Who says no how?!" The small girl shrieked as she was scooped in the air and twirled about, caught in the bear-like embrace of an impish-looking blonde. "Yugi! Yugi! What were you talkin' 'bout and staring into space for, hon?!" Laughed the older girl as she spun the younger around.

"J-Jessie!" In alarm, Yugi tried to wiggle away from her best friend, feeling a little air sick.

"Jessie, give her a break!" Two young boys came running up to the pair, both brunettes. "Sheesh, can't you act your own age?" Sighed the younger boy, his grey eyes tinted with worry.

"Seriously, Jess, she's looking a little green." Agreed the other brunette with spiky hair.

"Man, you guys are no fun." Nonetheless, Jessie plopped her friend back on the ground and steadied her as she swayed a little. "Whoa, did I swing you that bad?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes." Sighed the boys. Yugi giggled, despite her dizziness, and shook her head as she fixed her uniformed skirt and blouse.

"I'm fine, Jessie. You just caught me a little off-guard." She said. "Oh, and good morning!"

"You seem a little chipper than usual, Yugi." When she caught the pink color on her friend's cheeks, Jessie gave a grin. "Oh, I get it now!" With a laugh, she swung her arm around Yugi and pulled her over. "You're just as excited as me 'cause today's the day you teach me how to play Duel Monsters! Remember?" Bless her friend for being a little air headed.

"I did?" Yugi's brain reeled back to the conversation she and the older student had a few days ago. She blinked. "I did." She remembered. Jessie had asked more than once how to run a deck. The game, Duel Monsters, was starting to become popular and while it had only gotten a small fanbase so far, a lot of people, even some people around the world, were becoming interested in it. Everyone wanted to join that bandwagon. "So… Today?" Yugi asked with a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Duh, today!" Jessie shook her friend a little bit. "We promised since it's a Friday! Unless you got something else to do?"

"N-No!" Yugi shook her head quickly. Not only would it be embarrassing if her friends found out what she was doing, but they'd probably be against it all together. If Yugi, _their_ Yugi, were to hand that sort of letter to _him_ of all people that, they'd probably never speak to her again. And while the small girl told herself that she was probably overreacting, she still wasn't going to risk it. "Y-You're right. I did promise." She nodded, forcing a smile as she pushed her letter aside, leading her friends into the building. "C'mon, let's get to Homeroom. I'll show you how to construct a Deck and we'll work our way from there."

* * *

With one last look at her hand, Jessie smirked to herself and threw down a monster card in attack mode.

"And that's game, Yugi!" She cried in triumph, the look dropping when she saw the bright smile on Yugi's lips. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yeah," With a wider smile, Yugi also laid down a card. "Pretty good, Jess. But not good enough, I guess." With the monster's attack points stronger than her friend's, Yugi destroying it and Jessie's remaining LifePoints. "Now that's game."

Jessie smacked her forehead on her desk. "Gee, thanks a lot, Yugi." The two of them had been going at it for a few rounds. And just when the blonde figured she had her tiny friend on the ropes this time, Yugi countered with a comeback, like always. "That strong card totally destroyed me!"

"Better luck next time, Jess." Laughed the tall brunette, dodging a fist that was coming right from him. ("Watch it, Tristan!")

"Yugi just has the stronger cards." Shrugged the youngest boy of the bunch, earning a small nod from Yugi.

"Thanks, Tyler," She said with a smile, easing back in her chair. "Actually, I got all my cards from my grandpa. Remember when I told you that he owns a game shop? Well, whenever he has some cards to spare from stock, he lets me check them out and have a few." While it looked like Yugi could just choose the strongest cards when they first arrived, she only picked the ones she needed and once someone else had a chance to look at the new shipments first.

The sound of skin meeting wood made Yugi almost fall out her seat, her expression dumbfounded as Jessie gave a grin. "Yug'! If you have your own game shop, then we all just gotta go see it! C'mon, we haven't even been to your place yet, so we just gotta go!" She egged on, eager to see some new cards.

"Alright, alright!" The petite girl laughed, resting her arms on her desk. "You can come around 4:00, OK? I still need to sweep up the shop and do a few chores for grandpa before we can all hang out," Orchid-colored eyes suddenly twinkled with excitement. "And if you guys want, I'll see if I can convince grandpa if he can show us his super-rare card! I've only seen it once or twice, but I swear, it's the coolest-" As Yugi babbled on and on, she had no idea that dark blue eyes were watching her discreetly.

* * *

"Now, Yugi," The young girl nodded as the small box was shown to her. "Remember our deal, dear. Your friends can look at it and hold it if they like, but tell them we're absolutely not selling it."

"I know, grandpa." Yugi had heard this explanation a thousand times. Under no circumstances were they to sell that card. Even if they were going through hard times or needed some spare money to pay the bills, Solomon's cherished card was never to be sold or traded. Yugi could understand that. The card meant as much to her grandfather as much as her Millennium Puzzle meant to herself, the large pyramid-shaped puzzle box dangling from her neck.

"Good," With a smile, the old man placed the box onto the card shop's farther shelves, patting it a few times. "I have to make a few calls to the bank about our bills for this month, so keep an eye on the shop." He instructed as he went to the staircase. "Let me know when your friends get here."

"OK, grandpa!" Agreed Yugi as she checked the clock on the wall. "The guys are gonna be here soon, actually. I better start sweeping now." Grabbing a broom that laid on the wall, the young girl began sweeping up little piles of dust, humming for a while before she gathering a pile into a dust pan.

_'I didn't even get to drop off my letter,'_ Sighing, Yugi dumped the dust into the trash can and moved onto the next pile. _'Maybe it's a sign.'_ She eyed her Millennium Puzzle with a nostalgic look and held it in her hands gently. Whenever she held it, the trinket always managed to give her a confidence boost. _'Unless… I can have a second wish. Is that a little selfish?'_ If her first wish had come true, then maybe the puzzle would allow a second? It did it before when she completed the whole thing, after all.

The bells tied to the shop's door jingled. Right, back to reality.

"Hey, guys-" Her whole body went rigged, part of her feeling like she was about to swoon.

"Is this establishment open or not?" Yugi broke out of her trance, biting her lower lip. She had almost forgotten, despite his tall, lean, and handsome features, Seto Kaiba was still known to be cold and insensitive. She berated herself for almost loosing herself in those blue eyes of his, and she gave a squeak when he spoke again. "Well?"

"U-Uh," She felt like crawling under a rock. Did she need to make herself even more pathetic before one of the most chased-after, successful, and popular guys in school? Her mind was trying to understand why Seto Kaiba, he of all people, would be interested in coming here. If she had remembered to leave her letter for him like she planned, her hopes would have been bought up. But no, that letter sat snugly in her book bag, so that was completely out of the question. It then hit her; this was a card shop. And he was a customer. And it still didn't make a lick of sense. "Y-Yes, it is."

"Is the manager here?" She moved aside as Kaiba strode in with a silver briefcase, his eyes shifting everywhere.

"Grandpa's h-handling some business upstairs." Remembering that this was a shop, Yugi switched to employee mode. "Um… Is there anything I can help you find?" He looked directly at her. Yugi prayed that she didn't resemble a Mystic Tomato. "I-I wouldn't mind helping-"

"Knockity-knock, Yug'! It's us!" Jessie and the others walked right in. "Hey, you think your grandpa can show us that- Seto Kaiba, the Hell you doin' here?!" Exclaimed Jessie, Tyler and Tristan looking just as surprised.

Yugi was sure that Kaiba would have lashed out at Jessie, but the smirk on his face said otherwise. "Not that it matters to any of you, but I came to see the rare card that I overheard you talking about."

"Don't you mean, 'eavesdropped'?" Questioned Tristan, but Jessie suddenly looked in a better mood.

"Oh, my bad!" She said with a laugh, walking around him and throwing her arm over Yugi. "That's actually kinda cool! You and Yugi could teach me a thing or two and we could all play Duel Monsters together! Gotta warn ya; I've been getting loads better with my Deck, right Yugi?"

"Y-Yep!" Trapped under Jessie like this, Yugi would have felt embarrassed, but the proposition itself excited her. She smiled up at Seto, but was only given an empty smirk in return.

"Me? Duel you?" He looked smug. "I'd find a better challenge in solitaire."

"The fuck you said?" Jessie pulled away from Yugi as she balled up her fists. "I want ya to try saying that again while choking on your own molars!"

"Jessie, no!" Yugi got between the two of them before things got ugly. "Don't fight him!"

"But, Yugi," Brown eyes glared at cocky blue ones. "Kaiba's asking for it."

"The only thing I'm asking is for you to get out of my way." Replied the millionaire, brushing past the two girls. "I am the number one Duelist in the country and the most favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship." He gave a dry chuckle. "You wouldn't last two minutes against me." He gloated, Jessie growlering behind his back.

"Jess, cut it out." Sighed Tyler, Tristan nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he's not worth it."

"Now, what seems to be the commotion?"

"Grandpa," Yugi quickly ran to Solomon's side in order to douse the flames. "Th-These are my friends and classmates from school. That's Jessie, Tyler, Tristan, a-and… And Seto Kaiba." She added hesitantly, squeaking as she was merely looked down on by the older boy.

"My," Solomon nodded a few times with a smile. "You bought so many friends over, Yugi. Such a popular granddaughter I have." He chuckled before retrieving the box from behind the counter, removing the lid from the case. Yugi felt a bubble of excitement blow itself into her stomach as she gazed at the dragon card, it's light blue scales complimenting its ocean-blue eyes. She blushed as she realized it reminded her of Kaiba. "Well, this is what you all wanted to see, yes? There are only four others, including this special card, in the world. The-"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Exclaimed Kaiba as he went to the counter, his eyes wide in alarm as he stared at the card. Finally, his search was over. But before he could grab the card for himself, grandpa placed the lid back on the case.

"Well, that's enough window shopping." He chuckled. With a sneer as sharp as daggers, Kaiba pulled up the suitcase he bought and slammed it open on the counter. Solomon gave a gasp.

"Listen here, old man," He growled under his breath. "I will trade you that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card for all of these." He said. Yugi walked over and gave a gasp of her own. Within the suitcase was Deck after Deck of rare cards, all stuffed neatly within the suitcase. Some of these cards were probably worth ten times more than her own.

Solomon hummed and nodded. "They look very nice, young man, but no trade."

Kaiba was shocked but he wasn't going to back out that easily. "Fine, if you won't trade, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you could," Replied the card shop owner kindly. "But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or its rarity, but because of what it means to me." He patted the box thoughtfully. "This card was given to me by a dear friend. And I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question." He concluded.

Yugi's heart softened as her hand flew to her own precious treasure. "You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right grandpa?"

"Indeed, Yugi." He agreed, ruffling his granddaughter's hair and looking back at Seto. A vein nearly popped on the young man's forehead. "It's as my granddaughter said. This card is bound to me by my heart. I'm sorry, son-"

"No," The silver suitcase was slammed shut and Kaiba barred his teeth at the Mutos. "It's I who should be sorry. Sorry that I even set foot into this miserable excuse of a business." He pulled up his suitcase and turned to the door sharply. "I've heard enough of your nonsense." He said as he headed straight for the door.

"Kaiba!" Everyone was shocked to see Yugi sprint after him, catching one of his wrists. Even Yugi was surprised. Why was she trying to stop him? So he could stay longer? "Please, don't be upset! It's just that my grandpa put his very heart into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Can't you understand-"

"There is nothing to understand." Kaiba glared at the little girl over his shoulder. Yugi was frozen on the spot, his gaze more terrifying than any blow he could deliver. "And you seem to not understand a thing about personal space. Now let me go, Yugi Muto." He warned, pulling his arm away when the scared girl released it. Without even the slightest bit of an apology, Kaiba stormed out of the game shop and slammed the door to his limousine behind him, his wrist stinging.

* * *

"Oi!" Screaming from the top of her lungs, Jessie huffed as she shifted her weight on her feet, the items in her plastic bag shifting. She could understand wanting to sleep-in on a Saturday, but her impatience got the better of her. "Yugi! Get your ass down here, before the pretzels are crushed!"

"Just a second, Jessie!" Replied Yugi as she shouted from her bedroom window, going back to zipping up her duffle bag. With her overnight clothes, a few video games, and a few of the other necessities, she deemed herself ready for her and Jessie's bi-weekly sleepover. It was a tradition the two of them held ever since they met two years ago, with two days full of fun. And a day of fun was exactly what she needed, after yesterday's events. Part of her felt sad for how Kaiba, cold as he was, had left empty-handed and frustrated. She hoped she could make it up to him some day.

Once she made sure she had her Deck and Millennium Puzzle, she headed down the steps. "Gonna go to Jessie's, grandpa! I'll call you later, OK?"

"Yes, yes, take care now, dear." Solomon said as the door closed behind Yugi, the cheery talk of the two friends fading away. Smiling and thanking the stars for Yugi's strong friendship wit Jessie, the old man went on to sweep around the shop until the sun began to set. Humming to himself, he barely heard the sound of the front door opening. "Yugi, are you back home already?"

"I'm afraid to say I am not your dear granddaughter, Solomon Muto."

Broom stilling, the grandfather didn't turn around to look at the faces of the three strange men in his shop. "That's rather obvious, it seems," He said, sensing the sneer he heard in that voice before. "My grandchild doesn't sound as sleazy as you."

"Such harsh and hostile words, sir." Chuckled the 'sleazy' voice. "We are only here to speak in the place of Master Seto Kaiba. He challenges you to a game of Duel Monsters. We are also here to escort you there personally, sir."

Solomon didn't like the sound of that. His hands twitched slightly, wondering if it would be strong enough to at least knock one of the men out. While he wasn't a man of violence, it didn't mean he wasn't going to defend himself. "And if I were to, say… Decline?"

The leader of the three gave a sly smile, his glasses glinting in the dim lighting. "Then we shall take our business elsewhere," He turned his attention to the grunt by his side. "Locate the address of a Ms. Jessica Wheeler. I'm sure her guest for the evening would be more than happy to take Mr. Muto's place."

"Wait," The men stopped, looking at Solomon as he placed his broom down and bowed his head. "… Please, escort me there." He said, worrying more about Yugi than himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry we had to walk back, Jessie." Yugi sighed. "I thought I packed everything."

The older girl gave a light grin as she rubbed the top of Yugi's head with her knuckles, laughing at the protesting shorty. "Don't sweat it. Besides, it gets me a chance to see what kinda cards your gramps has up for sale. Didn't get to check the last time because of that bastard, Kaiba." Jessie hissed. "I swear, I'm gonna knock his teeth in the next time he tries to insults me."

Yugi pulled away from her and tried to flatten her already untamable mane, hoping that the blonde wouldn't hold herself to that promise. She was surprised to see two familiar people waiting in front of the shop when thy arrived.

"Eh?" Jessie raised an eyebrow at Tyler and Tristan, looking just as surprised. "What are you guys doing here so late? What, are you trying to see if Yugi would let you crash our sleepover?"

"Yes," Tristan dodged Jessie's glare like a pro. "But when we got here, you guys and Yugi's grandpa were already gone. We were just about to leave before you guys showed up."

"Grandpa's not here?" That was a puzzling thought. Usually, Solomon wouldn't leave the house at night. A troubling feeling swelled in Yugi's heart and she quickly ran to the door and jammed her key in the keyhole. "Huh? It's already unlocked…?" More worried filled her, and the young Duelist quickly ran inside and filed up the stairs. "Grandpa!" Not a sound. Yugi returned to her friends shortly after. "Not upstairs."

"It weird that he just wouldn't be here." Noted Tyler.

"I know-" The shop's telephone suddenly gave a ring, Yugi hoping that it was her grandfather as she picked up the landline. "Hello?"

"Ah, Yugi. Perfect."

Amethyst pools went wide. "Kaiba?!" If this were any other time, Yugi's heart would have been pounding hard for other reasons. But the accelerator to her rapid pulse was the taunt in the business man's voice. "W-Why are-"

"Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling too well." Came Kaiba's dark voice. "Why don't you come by my office and come pick him up?"

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted at the dial tone, a terrified shiver running down her spine. "What have you done to him? Kaiba?!"

* * *

When the elevator doors hissed open, Yugi and her friends wasted not another second as they came to the top floor of _KaibaCorp_ , a business ran by the man in blue and white himself. The four of them had no trouble getting permission to go up there. Maybe it would have been for the best if they had to wait or take the stairs. It would have given Yugi enough time to prepare herself before she almost had a heart attack as the doors opened.

"Grandpa!" She screamed, running over to his crumpled form and trying to help him up. "G-Grandpa? Are you O-OK? Please, tell me you are." She whimpered.

"Y-Yugi," Coughing, the old man tried to get up, only to fall into his grandchild's arms. "I-I failed. I wanted to teach that young man, Kaiba, about the heart of the cards," His breath was labored as he held onto Yugi's small shoulders. "But I lost…" He doubled over and Yugi cried out, her friends rushing over to help.

"Grandpa, please, stay with me!" She wanted to cry. A situation like this always plagued at the back of her mind. Something pushing her grandfather like this, at his old age. She knew he was tougher than she thought, but that didn't make her worry any less. Her eyes were starting to water.

**_'Don't cry. Don't cry.'_ **

The faint sound of foot steps could be heard, and Yugi looked up just in time to see the doors ahead slide open, a smirking Seto Kaiba now before them.

"And just how is the old man, hm?"

Something stirred in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, a feeling that burned right through her gut and caused her teeth to clench together. It pulsed and made her want to scream at Kaiba, but Jessie beat her right to it.

"You bastard! You did this to him, didn't you, Kaiba?!"

The brunette looked as innocent as a feral fox with a rabbit carcass in its jaws. "We had a Duel, that's all. Each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize." He gave a dark chuckle. "But I suppose the stimulation nearly made his heart give out."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Exclaimed Tyler angrily, at Yugi and Solomon's side in an instant. Kaiba tossed his comment away like it was trash.

"I can assure you that the Duel was fair," From his pocket, a beautiful, ice-blue dragon on a card glared back at the quartet. "But I'm afraid to say that this prize he offered is no longer of use to me." He said, tearing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in half before his audience's shocked eyes. Everyone gave startled shouts, none as broken as Yugi's sob.

"Grandpa's precious card!"

_**'Stop crying...'** _

"Indeed, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a precious card," Kaiba smirked. "And that one will never be used against me."

"M-My Blue-Eyes White Dragon-!" Solomon groaned as he knees fell under him, almost bringing Yugi and Tyler down with him. "M-My treasure…"

"Grandpa, please," Yugi pleaded, whipping her head back to the older boy's shit-eating smirk. Her puzzle pulsed again, and this time, she did scream. "How could you do such a thing?!" The pulses were shooting all over her body, glinting specks of a darker purple surfacing within her eyes. It almost look like she would have pounced on Seto, ignoring whatever height or strength he had against her. The letter and what she felt toward Kaiba were now far from her mind.

"Y-Yugi…" Something was pushed into Yugi's hands. The school girl broke her rage-filled feelings and looked down at Solomon's pleading face, confused at what he was doing. "Please, take these. Take these are use them against Kaiba. I… I was against it before, thinking you weren't ready b-but now…"

"Grandpa, please, save your strength." Yugi begged, yet the Deck of cards was still pressed into her hands.

"I had placed my heart and soul into these cards. And I taught you everything I know, Yugi," Solomon smiled kindly, brushing away a tear that clung to the small girl's chin. "I'll be alright, I promise. Take these card and teach him what you know. Show him the kindness you posses, and the love you hold for this game. Teach him the true meaning of the heart of the cards." He pleaded as Yugi shook her head in denial.

"N-No! I can't just Duel while you're like this, grandpa! We need to get you to a hospital-"

"Sounds like an excuse," Chuckled Kaiba as he drew over to the small group, his eyes voided of any remorse. "Your friends can take care of your grandfather while you and I Duel." A weak glare was reflected in his dark eyes. Yugi looked as threatening as a teething pup in his eyes. "Unless the little girl is too afraid to Duel a champion." He said. He was curious as he was cocky, wondering why the old man had so much faith in this sniveling little girl.

More tears filled Yugi's eyes, both of anger and fear, but a hand firmly clasped itself on her shoulder, shaking her from the mixed emotions.

"Yugi, you gotta do it!" Jessie exclaimed, the boys carrying her grandpa while the blonde pulled the teary-eyed teen up. "Beat this rich sonnuva bitch and show him what you got!"

Yugi nearly blinked out her tears. "J-Jessie, I can't just-"

"Damnit, Yug', you just have to try!" Exclaimed her best friend, a fiery resolve in her eyes. "If you back down now, who's to say that he won't try this on someone else? Kaiba's been on his high-horse since the minute he showed up. Now's the time someone put him in his place," She squeezed Yugi's shoulder firmly. "And it has to be you, hon. You're the strongest Duelist I know. You believe in the heart of the cards more than anyone. You gotta show that to Kaiba."

All around her, Yugi could see her friends agreeing. Her Millennium Puzzle quivered and whispered that she could do it, whatever voice it held faint. They were right. Only she could do this. She had to put an end to this madness before it continued. Wiping her eyes, Yugi nodded and took a breath.

"I'll do it." She said, surprised when Tyler held out a golden button to her. "Tyler?"

"I got your back." Replied the boy, the top button of his uniform missing.

"Same." Tristan did the same, Jessie the last to pull of the blue ribbon of her blazer.

"Not a button, but it'll work." She said sheepishly.

"It will work," Tyler took all three items and whipped out a traveling thread and needle he used when his uniform tore. He sewed the two buttons into the ribbon and tied it onto Yugi's wrist. "This bracelet represents our friendship, Yugi. No matter where we are or how far away we are, just look at this and know that we're thinking of you."

Yugi looked at the ribbon, her heart swelling new tears into her eyes before she blinked them away. She was glad she had such good friends. "You guys are the best." She said softly, watching them as they carried her grandfather out of there. With the ribbon tied tightly around her wrist, the underclassman followed after her opponent.

* * *

Their walk, for the most part, was silent. With her eyes planted on Kaiba's back, Yugi's mind raced for something –questions, insults, pleads- but nothing came to her. Or maybe she just couldn't find anything in her heart to say. Maybe she was in too deep and kept telling herself this wasn't real. That notion was tossed right out the window when she crashed into the businessman's solid back, rubbing her sore nose from the impact.

"I designed this personal stadium myself. Impressive, hm?" Yugi had to take a second to look around the wide arena, confused to see two, oddly built platforms placed on either side of the arena. She had never seen anything like this. "It adds a little more life to the game, doesn't it?" Yugi only gave a small nod to tell him that she was listening, following Kaiba's lead as the two of them stepped onto their own platforms. Yelping, the shaking girl held for dear life as her platform rose to the sky, as did Kaiba's. A monitor on the ceiling blared.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Kaiba: 2000**

"We each start with 2000 LifePoints," Her classmate informed, eyeing her down like he did at the card shop. "First one to lose all of them or forfeit is the loser. Are you ready, runt?"

"Please, Kaiba," Yugi tried one last time Someone couldn't be this bad. There had to be glimmer of hope, something that held her to what she felt for him. "I don't want to fight you over this."

Kaiba's wrist burned. That sensation still hadn't gone away. "I have no time for opponents too afraid to even try. Accept or forfeit, brat, because the time to play the game is now." He said as his glare hardened.

A pulse, much stronger than Yugi had felt before, went through her entire body. Her breath came short as it was taken over by another's, an odd yet comforting presence washing over her. Someone slid her hands over her trembling pair, and a voice as smooth as velvet fluttering in her ear.

_**I got this. Let me take over and I'll put him in his place, for grandpa, and for you.'** _

Yugi wanted to be afraid. It was a natural instinct, a feeling of terror that fit since the voice came from no where. But instead, she felt safe. She felt that she could trust whoever was speaking to her. Kaiba was soon becoming a fuzzy outline as a blanket of warmth wrapped itself around her. Her legs nearly gave out on her as her soul left her body, and another slipped right in.

Kaiba stared hard at the petite girl hunched over the screen of the platform, looking as if she weren't breathing. His frown twitched and he was about to say something before Yugi spoke again. But something was off this time. She sounded completely different.

"Playtime is over, Kaiba."

With a swipe of her hand, Yugi ripped off her blazer and threw it on her shoulders, the movement (or something else that Kaiba couldn't explain) causing her hair to flare in an odd way. Smoothing out the creases of her skirt, small yet delicate hands trailed up Yugi's figure, the CEO trying not to stare engagingly as her curves seemed to fill in with the touch of her fingertips. Yugi raked her fingers through her hair as she almost seemed to age right before her opponent's eyes. She smirked, and Kaiba flinched because Yugi never smirked. When she looked up at him, Kaiba barely recognized her.

"What the-?"

"Now," Tossing her hair back, Yugi placed one hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at the bewildered heir, chuckling under her breath. "Prepare yourself, Kaiba. Because it's time to Duel!"

* * *

**Yugi: 400**

**Kaiba: 1000**

No one noticed the little boy slipping into the arena. He had no problem doing so, since the two Duelists were distracted with their Duel and the only other audience member was enthralled with the match, cheering on the other girl. And if anyone did try to stop him, the little boy wasn't having it. He had to see what his big brother was doing. A huge commotion like this just couldn't be ignored. As he hid behind the stands of the arena, the tiny intruder watched with glee, eager to see his big brother win like he always did.

"Tell me Yugi; How's your 'faith' now?" Seto smirked. This Duel was over. Yugi actually knew a thing or two about the game, but that wasn't going to help her now. He was sure of it. His three Blue-Eyes White Dragons prowled the field and growled at the young school girl. The one -and possibly the only- best card in her Deck had been sent to the Graveyard earlier. Her little boost of confidence from before made this game more entertaining, but with how things were going now, he couldn't wait to crush what was left of it. "On my next turn, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack! This game's over, no matter what card you draw." He chuckled. "Face it, Yugi. You were no match or me."

"Don't listen to him, Yugi!" Jessie shook her fist from the stands, cheering the card shop girl on.

Yugi looked down at her hand. That pulsing from before suddenly felt like static. It coiled around her throat and made her chest tighten. _'Kaiba had the three Blue-Eyes all along...'_ Everything felt much more farther away. Was her Deck fading into nothingness, or was she? _'He only wanted grandpa's so that is would never be used agaisnt him. Even if it meant destroying it...'_ Someone as crying behind her. Herself? _'Why would he do such a thing? Is power really the only thing he's after? Why?'_ She asked herself this, searching for the answer deep within her. _'Why am I even trying? What point is there if I can't even find a reason for what I feel? It doesn't make any sense-!'_

_**'Maybe it doesn't have to make sense.'** _

Yugi blinked.

_**'Maybe it matters what you do. Who you're doing this for.'** _

Her body was moving on her own. Was her confidence that strong to make her do this? She reached for her deck, grabbing the card on the top. She could have sworn her bracelet tighten itself around her wrist.

_**'Not just for your friends. Or grandpa. Or even yourself. Maybe...'** _

Yugi looked up, drawing her card.

_**'Maybe there's one more person you can do this for.** _ **'**

She looked at the card, then at Kaiba. Although he stood proudly with his three dragons, she never saw anyone else look as lonely as him.

_**'A person who needs this more than anyone else.'** _

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi."

No. _She_ was going to end this. The Duel had gone on long enough. The bit of darkness planted itself within Kaiba's heart had overstayed it's welcome.

"My grandpa's Deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba," Yugi revealed the card in her hand, a pharaoh grinning sadistically at the young CEO as his expression turned horrified. "But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Impossible!" Seto held his ground as winds of calamity shook the very arena. A summoning circle drew itself into the air as Yugi laid the last card with the others, a hulking and towering figure climbing out of the circle of light. The monster was made of stand and stone, and it stood as if it held the fate of the world in it's hands. "Exodia?! Impossible!" He exclaimed again. "No one's ever been able to call him!"

"It is possible, Kaiba!" Yugi threw her arm out, commanding the monster to prepare his attack as he cradled a ball of light in his hands. "I've assembled all five pieces of the puzzle! And Exodia has heed my call!" She pointed at the three dragons, her resolve set in stone. "Exodia! OBLITERATE!"

That itself was an understatement. When Exodia unleashed its grand attack, not only did it blow the Blue-Eyes White Dragons to smithereens, but it blew away something within Kaiba as well. It formed a crack deep within him as the attack blasted away his remaining LifePoints, all of the energy in him drained as he hunched over his Duel screen, panting as the monsters began to disolve from the field.

**Yugi: 400**

**Kaiba: 0000**

"Hell yeah!" Jessie swung her fist in the air. "You kicked his ass! Way to go, Yugi!"

"What?!" The little boy from before couldn't believe what he was seeing. "My big brother never loses!"

"Kaiba," With a much more gentle expression, Yugi looked kindly upon the broken man as she spoke to him. "You play only for power, and that is why you lost." She wasn't berating him, but she knew and maybe he knew too, that he needed to hear this. "But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But how? How could I have lost to _her_?!" Yugi sighed. She didn't want to do this.

_**'Please, don't hurt him!'** _

_'I won't,'_ Yugi held her palm towards Kaiba, the Millennium Puzzle stirring as the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. _'He'll barely feel a thing.'_

As her spirit flew from her body to Kaiba's, Yugi was able to feel what Kaiba felt for a split moment. Surprise and bitter humiliation was the most evident, and she swore to herself she would apologize for invading his personal reaction and feelings. But a little relief washed over her as she felt the smallest bit of gratefulness nest at the bottom of his heart.

_**'I hope you feel better soon, Kaiba.'** _

* * *

"He's fine, mom," Yugi could hear her mother blow into another tissue from the other end of the line. This had to be her fifth. "The doctors are going to let him out in a week once his strength is back... Yeah, the shop is going to be closed until then..." Yugi leaned against a glass counter filled with cards, the shop as empty as it always was in the morning. Good thing, since she was sure her mother's sobbing would lead people to think the place was haunted. "Yes, mom," She laughed as she took a seat on one of the stools. A few pieces of writing paper, pencils, and a paper wad pile rested right in front of her. "Yes... Yeah. Alright. Tell dad I said good luck with his meeting... Love you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and picked up her pencil, looking at the paper with new-found determination.

"Time to write a real confession note." She said, looking towards the puzzle box that rested just an arms-reach away. "I couldn't have done all this without you." She knew that the trinket wasn't going to respond. But if it did, she had a pretty good guess at what it would say.

_**'You worked just as hard. Now, lets think of what write.'** _

**Author's Note:**

>  Hey, there! Thanks so much for checking out the first chapter of the story. As you can tell, there will be many genderbends and pairings in this story and since this will be a long fic, it will possibly be the only one I'll be working on until it comes to the end, so all my attention will be focused on this until further notice. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter again. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you in the next update!


End file.
